metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conan Guille
Conan Guille is a bounty hunter not employed by the Galactic Federation, he is freelance. Conan takes his job quite seriously. His specialty being Space Pirates, he knows all of their weak spots, and just the right way to attack them. He has killed many Pirates in melee combat due to his knowledge of their anatomy. He has a very close relationship with Samus Aran, as they have known one another since she first began work for the Galactic Federation. History/Biography Conan has done much work with Samus in the past, on occasions when the Galactic Federation hires both of them to a mission. Although Conan does not work for the G.F., he respects it and is loyal to them when they ask him for his help. Also among his allies are the Luminoth. He has done many "jobs" for them, including hunting bounties, fighting back the Ing, recovering information, along with many others. Conan has a very extensive interest in the Luminoth and their abilities. He was trained by them for much of his life in the art of combat. Helping and assisting them, gained him the title of "brother" to the Luminoth. Due to his close relations with the Luminoth race, much of his equipment is based on their technology. His relationship with them is much like that of Samus' relationship with the Chozo. As such, having such a brotherly relation with them, he was gifted with implants to make him more so one of them. He is an exceptionally skilled warrior in both hand-to-hand, and ranged combat, and is known throughout the known galaxy as such. As mentioned above his skills in combat are especially effective when facing even the most skilled Space Pirate(s). He has been known to take down a Pirate Commando with but three bodily strikes. Also as mentioned above, Conan has a very extensive and friendly relationship with Samus, as she has known him since she first began her work with the Galactic Federation. He is noticeably on of the very few, if not the only, person Samus can casually talk to without being completely serious. She has actually even shown a since of humor around him. Their relationship is further explained in the, Currently-In-Production series: Metroid: The Hunter Chronicles. Conan never truly possesses a very serious personality such as the one Samus shows, save for when the situation calls for it to be absolutely necessary. He most often portrays a sort of humorous, sarcastic, but serious, commanding attitude. His more serious dialogues being exemplified when speaking to Captain Zaeus aboard the GFS Vanguard, pertaining to "withholding information" from him. Ship His ship is a large yacht-type cruiser called the "Blinding Hierophant". For offense, it possesses 20 plasma beam cannons, 4 quick-loading Super Missile launchers, and plenty of Cerebrate-Class War Droids (small robots deployed in groups that burrow deep into the enemies' ship's hull and self-destruct, causing massive collateral damage.), for defense it possesses a two layer deflector shield (one for beam fire, the other for projectiles), an automated missile defense system, and a powerful stealth system that both shrouds the ship with optical visibility, and dampens its signal emissions. Suit Conan's suit is also extremely advanced, possessing nearly all of those possessed by Samus through her suit, all except the Screw Attack which is replaced with a jet-pack, as well as beam weapons. Besides the upgrades he shares with Samus, he also has a few of his own. Weapons His beam weapons are, the, Combustion Beam, Gamma Beam, Aurora Beam, and Power Beam (much like that of Samus, though possessing a bright green glow). Also on the palm of his suit's glove is an item dispenser, allowing him to deploy from his hand, Bombs, Power Bombs, and deploy-able shields. And on his right hand, besides the armcannon, he has a retractable combat blade that is very much like the ones used by Predator in the movies of the same name, as well as a second, shorter blade pointing behind him on his forearm that automatically deploys when he thrusts his elbow backwards, it is used to attack enemies behind him. Category:Piratehunter Creations